castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pumpkin Duke/@comment-27262331-20160105190235/@comment-26145336-20160105232819
1. There is a substantial difference between 5/8 Berserk and a 8/8 Berserk. The difference is noticeable enough to spend 3-4 months collecting fame to get that 8/8. The difference between 8/8 Berserk and no ATK SPD increment is so huge, it's funny to even raise the subject. 2. How did you get to 4200ms difference between 5/5 Revite and a 8/8 Berserk? 8 * 600ms = 4800ms, that's how much time you need to proc for the first time with a 8/8 Berserk PD. With 5/5 Revite, you need 1000ms to proc. So, the difference is 4800ms - 1000ms = 3800ms. 4. Let's not forget about Revite Crests and Cupids, that may boost you up on start and shorten that 4800ms delay. 5. Just a few days a go, you've posted your hero list and your PD's skill (on that list) is 6/10, which is way too low for PD and for any conclusions about him. Punken Duke starts to function normally starting with skill at 7/10. So, I don't know how did you come to a conclusion that 6/10 Celebrate with 5/5 Revite has no difference compared to 8/8 Berserk with generic skill level. 6. After PD's first proc with 8/8 Berserk, if he has skill 9/10, his ATK SPD drops to 400ms, which will make him proc for the second time in 8 * 400ms, i.e., 2400ms. So, even without Cupid or Revite Crest you get two PD procs in 7200ms, which is similiar to a PD with Revite 5/5 and no speed boost (1000ms + 8 * 800ms = 1000ms + 6400ms = 7400ms), but your PD now is at 400ms ATK SPD vs 600ms. Next proc is going to be 200ms vs 400ms, and that is the source of power of 8/8 Berserk (see section 8). 7. If Aries procs on a Revite PD, the advantage is gone forever. While a 8/8 Berserk PD will sustain his 600ms ATK SPD even under Aries' proc and still get to his proc in 4800ms. Same goes for Aries procing on PD later in battle. 8/8 Berserk PD will recover from Aries' proc faster. 8. Only a 8/8 Berserk PD can come to full speed without tanking and/or having a Cupid on the team. So, for long battles, you don't have to bring Cupid with you just to get your PD run at full speed. (I didn't check the numbers on 5/8 Berserk + Level 5 Blitz Scroll). 9. 5/5 Revite is a one time deal. It is a real savor in short battles (mainly PvP ones), which are extremely important in the game, hence the popularity of 5/5 Revite Punken Dukes. Yet, 8/8 Berserk is made for long battles, especially the ones, where your PD proc stacks are broken (stun bosses, HBM or WG). As a conclusion, I would add, that 8/8 Berserk is a quite expensive toy and is more like an end game thingy. There are cheaper ways to get something of both worlds, for example, having a 5/5 Revite Duke + 4/8 Berserk Crest + Level 5 Blitz. But these things ain't really cheap either, if you think about it, as you won't get them any time soon, after you start a new game. In any case, I got my 8/8 Berserk, when I was at just at 47K Might and I didn't ever since regret even once the 3 months of fame collecting slavery.